Gotham: FrankenPenguin
by ghostgirl208
Summary: Ed and Oswald had been best friends since childhood and are about to start college together. However, before Oswald can confess something important to Ed, tragedy strikes. Ed manages to give Oswald a new leash on life, inspiring a scary yet romantic and suspenseful adventure! Based on Tim Burton's Frankenweenie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day Of College Part 1.

It was a cloudy day in Gotham City, the local high school was currently having a graduation ceremony. Our story begins with a young man and his childhood friends. Edward Nygma was at the front on the podium giving his speech, his best friend, Oswald Cobblepot watching him anxiously. "And I honestly don't believe any of my success could be possible without my best friend who has been with me since day one!" Ed looked at Oswald who quickly stood up to greet him. "Oswald. You are my greatest strength. You stayed with me when I was alone. When I needed someone the most. I hope college will make things even better for us." Edward said sincerely. Oswald blushed, smiling. 'God, there go the butterflies again. Whenever he looks at me like that it happens!' he thought to himself, as Ed smiled at him. "I uh..I hope so too Ed." Oswald said softly. Later on, Oswald found himself on his phone debating on texting his crush. "Maybe I shouldn't. H-he wouldn't want to hear from me in the middle of the night, would he?" he looked at the clock which read '8:00 p.m.', knowing Ed would still be awake at this time. He sighed falling back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "This is too hard!" he groaned to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hey! Os! Open up!" the voice of his teenaged sister yelled. "Not now Selina!" Oswald yelled back. Selina Kyle wasn't really his sister, his mother had adopted her after finding her on the streets when she was a child. Since then, they had bickered over the smallest things, like taking too long in the bathroom, stealing a cellphone or a journal from his room. Oswald had repeatedly told her not to touch his things. Selina groaned on the other side. "You're such a sap Os! Come on, I need to ask you something!" she yelled again. Oswald groaned, getting up and leaning at the door, keeping it closed. "You can ask me through the door." he said grumpily, crossing his arms. Selina grumbled. "Can you help me sneak out tonight?" she said, annoyed. Oswald thought for a moment. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

"I'll give you a dollar." she said. Oswald sighed. "No." he responded. "Oh come on! Ivy's throwing a party and I was invited!" Selina ground out. Oswald rolled his eyes. "Don't care." Selina smirked thinking of an idea. "I'll tell Ed you like him if you don't." she threatened, making Oswald freeze up. "How did you know about that?" he practically shrieked. Selina laughed on the other side of the door. "I saw you making googly eyes at him at your graduation party." she said. Oswald winced, terrified that he was about to break in front of a middle schooler. "Fine! But you owe me!" he growled angrily. Selina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, great, whatever." she said.

Meanwhile, Edward was sitting on his bed, listening to his parents yell at eachother. He was currently debating on calling Oswald. He was afraid that he wouldn't answer, or worse not want to talk to him. Edward had a huge crush on him, but kept it a secret because of fear. His father would never have approved, but Ed found that he didn't care, he still wanted to be with him. He and Oswald had been best friends since kindergarten, he remembered their first meeting as if it were yesterday. Ed had been five at the time and remembered one of the older boys from second grade picking on him and shoving his face in the mud, breaking his new glasses. Oswald had seen it happen and had yelled at the boys, though that only turned him into a target. They had been friends ever since. Now, he and Oswald were about to start college together, and he was hopelessly in love with him. Edward sighed, tossing his phone on the bed. He didn't think he could tell him. What if he rejected him? What if he didn't reciprocate his feelings? Worse, what if he thought it was a joke? He remembered how school quarter back fooled Oswald into liking him in high school. Oswald had cried for weeks, Ed remembered holding him through those times. He loved feeling him in his arms. What he wouldn't give for that right now! Edward laid back, looking at Oswald's picture on his phone.

"I wish i had the guts to tell you. I promise I will though Ossie. I love you so much." Ed whispered, slowly turning his phone off. Edward turned on his side, closing his eyes, shutting the voices of his parents out.

Meanwhile, Oswald had just helped his sister sneak out and was now sitting on his bed, about to go to sleep. He hated that he couldn't tell him, that he was too afraid. 'Maybe I should write a letter?' Oswald thought to himself, smirking. That would be perfect! He didn't have to write his name on it, he had made the mistake of confessing to Jim in person. Oswald was afraid of making that same mistake. Who knew what Ed actually thought! Oswald's feelings for Ed never seemed to shake. Perhaps they were meant to be? He didn't know. Oswald started on the letter, soon growing tired. He looked at the picture of him and Ed after the graduation party. "I love you, Ed. I'm sorry i'm such a nervous wreck. I'll tell you soon, promise." he kissed the picture before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

TBC...

 **YAY! This nygmobblepot au is based off the movie 'Frankenweenie'! I hope you like it and the first chapter wasnt too sucky. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day Of College Part 2.

Edward woke up the next morning, quickly getting dressed and hurrying out the door, trying to avoid his parents. He took out his phone, texting Oswald.

Ed: "Os? You up?"

He received a response seconds later.

Os: "Yeah, sorta. Didn't want to get up."

Edward chuckled at this, texting back.

Ed: "Ahh, but then you'd miss your first day."

Edward then got into his car, starting it up just as his phone buzzed. He looked at it quickly.

Os: "That was the point. But I want to see you though."

Edward blushed, a big dorky grin on his face. He put his phone away as he drove, smile never leaving his face. Meanwhile, Oswald was having trouble figuring out what to wear. "No, ugh! Those look so trashy!" Oswald groaned, throwing another pair of jeans over his shoulder. Oswald sighed, exasperated. "Guess I could go all emo.." he said, grabbing a black tee shirt, hoodie, and dark denim jeans. Quietly, he grabbed his bags, making sure he had everything before heading out. Oswald checked his phone, grinning at the texts Ed had left him. 'Maybe he does like me.' At least, he hoped so. Oswald soon stood at the front of Gotham University, taking it all in. He bit his lip as he entered the building, looking for his dorm. Soon he made his way to the dorms, smiling happily when he saw Ed already unpacking. "Ed! Hey!" Oswald squealed. Edward chuckled, smiling at him. "We're roommates, can you believe it?" he replied. Oswald smiled, throwing his bags on a bed and unpacking as well. "Do you know what the schedules are? They were never sent in the mail." Oswald asked, feeling slightly shy and excited. Edward nodded, "Yeah, uh I think I have mine." Edward rummaged through his duffel bag until he smirked, grabbing what he was looking for. He pulled out a orange document, reading it. "Let's see, I'm taking science, math, uh, computer science, and chemistry."

Oswald was now looking at him, a huge grin on his face, trying not to laugh. "You freaking dork." Oswald giggled, making Ed glare at him playfully. "Not me." he whined. Oswald simply giggled. "You're taking every science class ever! I'm surprised you didn't take drama!" Oswald said. Edward gave him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, crossing his arms. Oswald grinned. "You're a drama king." he said simply. Edward gasped dramatically. "Am not! You are!" he pointed at him childishly. Oswald giggled, face red. "Maybe I am! But I'm proud of it!" Oswald snarked, still laughing. Edward rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed said smiling as he put away his things. "Want me to look up your schedule?" he asked, grabbing his laptop. Oswald nodded, sitting down and crossing his legs. "Yeah sure." he said as Edward turned his laptop on and started to look for Oswald's schedule. "You're taking, History, music, uh, chemistry, hey we have the same class! and you also have science!" Edward grinned, happy to have two classes with him. Oswald smiled happily. "Yeah I guess we do." he said. Edward looked at him nervously. "Hey uh Os?" he asked, biting his lip. Oswald looked at him, a small smile on his face. "Yeah Ed?"Oswald asked. Edward bit his lip, trying to tell him only to freeze up. "Uh D-did you uh...want to hang out at the library with me?" he asked instead, feeling his heart pound. Oswald tried not to show his disappointment. "Oh uh sure." he said softly. Edward smiled happily. "Oh good."

Later on that night, Oswald was back to writing his letter to Ed, hands shaking with every letter he wrote. 'I hope he'll like it...' he thought, sighing to himself, just as the door opened and he yelped, jumping in surprise. "Ed! You scared the crap out of me!" Oswald said, face red in embarassment. Edward smiled softly as he entered the room. "Sorry. I was uh...talking with Jonathan." Edward replied. Oswald sighed, smiling softly. "I figured he was going to Metropolis." he replied. Edward shrugged in response. "Maybe he changed his mind I guess." Edward said. Oswald soon hid the letter, so Ed wouldn't see it. "Hey Os?" Edward asked. Oswald looked up at him, quickly hiding the letter. "Yeah? What is it Ed?" he asked curiously.

Edward bit his lip nervously. "There's uh.. there's a party at the frat house. I was wondering i-if you wanted to go with me?" he asked, fidgeting. Oswald chuckled. "Since when did you go to parties like those? You always said they were for idiots." Oswald retorted. Edward blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh well...I-I just thought it would be nice and we could just hang out?" Edward said awkwardly. Oswald giggled at him, shaking his head. "Okay, sure." Oswald got up, going to his dresser and getting ready. He put on a black tee shirt, denim jeans, and his regular black boots. He quickly put on some mascara before hurrying out. Edward smiled, blushing nervously when he saw him. "You look great!" Ed said, fidgeting slightly. Oswald chuckled softly. "Why are you so nervous Ed?" Oswald asked. Edward looked down. "Uh no reason." 'Just that I'm about to go to a party with my crush.' Edward thought to himself.

Oswald smirked, rolling his eyes. "Suure." he said sarcastically, huge grin on his face as he walked off. Soon, they walked to the frat party, Edward looked nervous and out of place. Oswald simply walked to the bar, grabbing a shot of wine, and drinking. "Don't drink too much Os." Edward warned, a bit nervous while Oswald chuckled. "I'll be fine Ed. It's just one drink." Oswald took another sip, starting to feel buzzed. Edward decided to do a shot himself, only to gag and cough. "Ugh..tastes off." Edward said. Oswald giggled. "That's cause it's whiskey. This is wine." Oswald held his cup up, a huge drunk smile on his face. Edward made a face, spitting the alcohol out. "Still not drinking." Edward said, crossing his arms stubbornly. Oswald chuckled. "Y-you...Y-you don't have to..Y-you're trying to impress me..." Oswald hiccuped, giggling. Edward blushed, biting his lip. "W-what if i am?" he countered.

Oswald grinned at him, now completely wasted. "I-I T-think it's c-cute...You're cute.." Oswald mumbled. Edward blushed, taking a quick shot of Oswald's half empty wine. "Maybe you are too.." Edward whispered, drunken smile on his face. Edward was soon super drunk and he and Oswald were dancing goofily, laughing and giggling. "W-we should g-go back to the dorms..It's getting late.." Oswald mumbled. Edward nodded in agreement, soon stumbling out of the party with him, hanging off each other. Oswald fished his car keys out, stumbling to open the door, and getting into the driver's side. "S-sure y-you should be driving O-Os?" Edward asked. Oswald turned the car on, giggling. "Relax E-Eddie...M Fine.." Oswald said drunkenly, starting to drive. Oswald drove erratically, not paying much attention. Edward looked out the window, soon seeing a blinding light coming straight at them, his eyes going wide. "OSWALD!" Ed screamed but it was too late. The large truck crashed into them, Edward screamed being forced out the window, having just enough time to see Oswald, neck slashed and bleeding out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Edward screamed, "NO!" Before he went unconscious at the sound of sirens in the distance.

 **Oh I feel so bad for writing this part! But next chapter will see how Ed deals with this and of course, bringing his beloved Oswald back from the dead! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Death And Re Animation.

When Edward woke up, he was blinded by the flourescent light and groaned. "Os-Oswald.." he gasped out, opening his eyes to the solemn faces of the doctors. "Wh-where..where is he..?" Edward choked, holding back tears. "I'm...I'm terribly sorry sir...Mr. Cobblepot didn't make it...he passed away before we could revive him...I'm sorry." The nurse said. Edward shook his head, heart sinking, tears flowing freely now. "No! No he can't be dead! NO!" Edward cried, sobbing. "Oswald...no.." he laid on his side, crying as the doctors shook their heads in pity, leaving him alone. Edward cried himself to sleep, the one person he loved in the whole world was gone, forever. When he returned to the dorms, Edward remained in his room, wearing one of Oswald's old jackets and laying in bed. He remained there all day, staring at the picture of him and Oswald at their graduation party, choking out sobs every once in awhile. "It's my fault you're gone...if i hadn't...if we hadn't gone to the party you'd still be here..."Edward sobbed, cradling the picture to his chest. The funeral was the worst. Edward had dressed in all black, standing at Oswald's open casket. "I...I love you Oswald..I wish I had told you sooner.." Ed sniffled, stroking Oswald's cold cheek. He heard gross sobbing next to him and saw Oswald's family, along with his adoptive sister, Selina Kyle. Selina looked glum, silent tears trailing down her cheek. "I'm sorry i'd been so mean to you...while you were alive...you were the only brother I'd had...I'm sorry." Selina bit her lip, storming off in tears, Elijah going after her as Gertrude walked toward Ed, hugging. "My boy cared loved you so much...he never stopped talking about you..you took care of him.." She rattled on, soon letting go of him. "He...he made you this...you were the only friend he's ever hand...thank you.." Gertude handed him the note, then going after Elijah and Selina. Edward took the note, trying not to cry as he read it. 'Eddie, this is very hard for me to say but I think no I know I'm in love with you. It's okay if you don't feel the same, hell who would right? To avoid any awkwardness, just throw this away.' The note read, and Ed felt his heart shatter into pieces. "Oswald...oh no..." he felt the dam burst and tears flooded his cheeks. "I love you too..." he whispered. He watched them put Oswald in the ground, clutching the letter to his chest, trying desperately to hold back sobs.

Back at school, Ed barely paid attention to the professors. All he did was doodle in his notebook, looking as though he were taking notes when in reality he was drawing pictures of Oswald, wanting to remember his face. That is until Professor Strange got his attention. "Even after death the wiring remains. Watch as the muscles respond to the electricity." he spoke as he took out a dead frog and hooked it up to a car charger, electrocuting it, making it spasm. Ed lit up, a slow grin appearing on his face. 'I..I can bring him back!' Just as the class ended, Edward ran to the labs, grabbing everything he could find that would conduct electrocity. All he had left to do was go to the cemetery. Edward arrived that night, a determined look on his face, shouldering his shovel. He found the grave easily, starting to dig. "I'm breaking you out Os." he said, pulling the coffin out of the ground. Slowly, shakily he opened it, looking inside. Oswald looked like an angel even in death, his raven hair swept to the side, pale blue lips. Edward slowly pulled him out, holding his stiff body close.

"We'll be together soon, Oswald. I promise!" he said. Once at the lab, Edward went to work, sewing up Oswald's neck. He strapped him to a table, grabbing a syringe, putting some green substance in him, supposed to heal his insides. Suddenly he heard loud thunder, he pushed the table toward the window, just as the lightening struck, hitting Oswald, sparks flying as Ed yelped, the body shaking violently. Edward watched as the last of the volts struck, Oswald soon went still. Edward lowered him down, checking his vitals. Nothing, no heartbeat, no pulse. "Oswald...Oswald come back to me...please!" Edward begged. Oswald remained still and unmoving. Edward whimpered, slowly kissing Oswald's dead lips, stroking his pale cheek. Suddenly he felt pressure and warmth on his lips and pulled away face red and a huge smile on his face as brown eyes met beautiful icy blue. "Oswald! You're alive! It worked!" Edward squealed and hugged him, taking Oswald by surprise as he gave a soft smile. "E-Ed? Wh-What happened?"Oswald rasped, clinging to him. Edward giggled. "I brought you back! You..you died but I brought you back!" he said, stroking Oswald's hair.

"Os-Oswald..I..I love you...I..I wish I told you sooner but I was so scared and nervous and-" Oswald grinned, cutting Ed's rambling off with a sweet kiss, Edward melting into him, clinging to him. "I love you." Edward whispered into his lips. Oswald smiled. "I know. I love you too." he said, stroking Ed's cheek. Edward leaned into his touch, happy tears running down his cheeks, Oswald wiped them away. "Don't cry Eddie. Please? I'm right here." he said in a soothing voice. Edward sighed happily, leaning in to his arms. "Please don't be a dream. Please be real." Edward whispered, pleading. Oswald stroked Ed's hair, smiling. "Dreams can't hold you Ed. I'm much too real." Oswald whispered. Edward nodded, kissing him on the lips once more. Soon, the two fell asleep in each others arms, crying and happy. They had no idea trouble was just around the corner.

 **YAY! PENGUIN"S BACK! AND EDDIE'S LIFE HAS MEANING AGAIN!:)**


End file.
